1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for adding an entry in a telephone directory after a call is made either to a telephone station or from the telephone station.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional telephone stations include directory features capable of storing a plurality of telephone numbers associated with names of parties to be called. Sophisticated telephone stations contain electronic memories capable of storing names and associated telephone numbers. Often, the best time to save a new number is immediately after the call is made by a user. Similarly, when a call is received, the best time to save a caller number is immediately after the call. However, current telephone stations do not provide any support for saving a number into a directory immediately after a call is completed.